The Unforgiven
by MVL19
Summary: AU At the age of 7 Bra and Goten both made a vow to each other, but will they keep it? Characters a little O.O.CrnRating may go up in later chapters...Sorry {Chapter 4 in process}
1. Making a Vow

Disclaimer: Don't own shit so don't sue!!!

A/N: Hey ya fans! Im back with another fanfic and im defiantly gonna finish this one smiles.

Anyway I hope you like it smiles even more.

Anyway a little info on the fanfic: Bra and Goten are the same age and in this chapter they are both six years old. Enjoy!

V-V-C

XxXxX

Chapter 1: Making a vow

Bra and Goten had always been the best of friends, ever since they were born. Nothing could ever separate them...ever.

"Hey Goten come on!" Bra called behind her as she ran

"Hey Bra wait up! Were are you!?" Goten called back as she vanished into a wheat field. It wasn't to far from Goten's house and they used to play there all the time when the wheat was long in the harvest season.

"Bra!" Goten called out, fear began to creep up on him.

"Bra were are you? This isn't funny Bra" Goten pushed through all the wheat, 'If this wheat wasn't so tall I might be able to see her' Goten thought.

Suddenly he was on the floor, "Gotcha!" Bra pounced on him.

The duo began to laugh as Bra got off, "Goten your way to easy to catch out like that" Bra laughed as she pointed at him.

"Heh yea I guess so" Goten had that trademark Son smile plastered on his lil' goofy face.

Kneeling in front of each other Bra's face suddenly turned serious.

"Hey Bra what's up?" Goten leaned foreword a little.

Bra leaned back with her legs out in front of her and perching herself on her arms, "Hey Goten have you ever wondered what being married is like?" She looked up too the sky.

"Erm sometimes, why?"

"I just wondered. It's just your mom and dad are so happy all the time, but mine are always fighting"

"That's not true, my parents argue all the time. Sometimes dad really hurts mom and makes her cry because he always go away" Goten had a frown on his face.

"Goten lets make a vow" Bra was suddenly on all fours looking Goten in the eye.

"Like what?"

"Goten you're my bestest friend in the whole world and nothing will ever change that right?"

"We'll be together forever right?" Goten smiled at her

Bra linked there little fingers, "Then lets vow to each other, if we're not married by the time we're thirty then we will marry each other"

"Really you mean that?"

"Yea Goten, of course I do" She smiled at him.

"Then its agreed Bra!" They both hugged each other

Goten pulled away, "we better get back before mom wonders were we are"

The duo ran back to Goten's home in the middle of nowhere.

Bra saw her mom and dad waiting outside and ran too them, "Papa!" She jumped into her dad's arms.

Vegeta hesitated to show his true feelings for his little daughter in front of others, but he still gave he a little pat on the head.

"Well we better be going home now Chi-Chi, it was nice to see you" Bulma hugged her long time best friend.

Bra waved goodbye to Goten as they drove off back to Capsule Corp.

Later that night 

Bra sat in her bed thinking about what her and Goten had promised each other, the little seven year old walked over to her desk and pulled out a diary. She set it on top of the oak desk and opened it to a fresh page, she found a pen from the same draw and began to write,

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Goten and me made a promise to each other, we promised that if we don't get married by the time we are thirty we shall marry each other._

_But inside I don't want to get married, I want to marry Goten!_

_But then again what is involved in getting married?_

_I know that you have a big celebration and have to wear a ring, but what does it take to actually know that you want to get married?_

_As stupid as this sounds my mother has never told me anything about this, she's to busy with her work! And doesn't care about me, my daddy would never explain either because...well it's just not in him to say anything about it._

_Please help me find the answers im looking for._

_Bra_

_Xxx_

XxXxX

AN: Ya well that was chapter one and I hope you like it I would like at least about 5 reviews otherwise I might just take it off (believe me I've done it before), next chapter things will be getting better, well im gonna toodle off now and go finish watching Love Hina smiles ya im like so proud of it I have the boxset with two specials.

Yea ill shut up bragging now.

V-V-C


	2. All Grown Up

Disclaimer: All I own is a stupid fridge magnet that I got free from the Felix cat food site...Don't sue!

A.N: Hiyaz fans, thanks for the reviews! And im really sorry for 3 mistakes I made in the last chapter:

I wrote shit in the disclaimer even though this is under G rating.

At the start of the chap I said Bra and Goten are 6 but later on in the chap I

Write that they are 7; very sorry for that but they were 7 ok!

3.) And lastly Bra's diary entry, Ill write what I put: _But inside I don't want to get married, I want to marry Goten!_

Ya makes lots of sense, don't know how this happened.

Anyway enough with that!

Big thanks too: gotenfan54, Fo, blink-182-r-gr8, Talita Sagittarius & TorankusuGohan.

In this chapter Bra and Goten are 16 and will remain 16 and wont magically turn 17 later in the chapter!

XxXxX

Chapter 2: All Grown Up.

It had been a long day for Goten training with his father, after taking a shower Goten decided to ring Bra. Picking up his phone he dialled her number and waited for an answer.

"Hello" Came her soft voice.

"Hey Bra it's Goten" He greeted

"Oh hey Goten" she sounded happy, "what's up?"

"Nothing I was ringing to see if you wanna come over tonight?"

"Yea sure, I'll be there in and hour ok"

"Sure thing Bra"

"Cya" Than the line went dead as she hung up.

Goten quickly tossed his phone onto the bed and got dressed.

1 hour later.

There was a knock on the door and Goten heard as his mom answered.

"Oh hello Bra dear" Chi-Chi gave Bra a hug.

"You know where Goten is"

Bra walked in and entered Goten's room, "Baby G!" She pounced on him after dropping her bag on the floor.

"Hey Bra get off I just trained with my dad all day" Goten laughed as she attacked him.

Bra got off and looked down at Goten who was lying on the floor, he nearly had a nosebleed due to the fact he could almost look up her skirt.

"Come on Goten, you scared encase I beat you?" She smirked at him.

Suddenly Goten swung his leg out making Bra fall backwards, then he quickly pushed her onto her front, twisted her arm behind her back and pinned her.

"Ok ok you win I lose" Bra begged, Goten soon let go and wasn't expecting Bra to grab a pillow and hit him with it in the stomach.

"Pillow fight!" she declared.

Goten quickly grabbed a pillow and they began to hit each other with them. Within seconds feathers were flying everywhere. Bra tripped on her bag and landed in Goten's arms, he pulled away a feather from her hair and smiled at her.

"Hey Goten lets watch a film"

"Sure, did you bring anything?"

"Erm how bout?" Bra began to rummage through her bag, "Con Air?"

"Yea sure" Goten smiled at her again as he took the DVD from Bra and put it into the machine.

Bra was lying on his bed and Goten laid next to her, she had her arm slung over his waist and rested her head on his chest almost half asleep. Bra loved Goten's scent, his musky aftershave was taking over her mind, she longed so much that he would kiss her.

'I wonder if he remembers our promise we made when we were seven?" She thought not really paying much attention to the film. She let a deep sigh escape her lips.

"Hey Bra you ok?" Goten asked taking his eyes off the film.

"Huh...erm...yea im fine I was just thinking, nothing to worry about" She smiled at him.

"Bra are you sure? You're acting different from usual" Goten sat up as Bra did with her back to him.

"Its ok Goten don't worry bout it I told you!"

Goten had his eyes fixed on her, 'something's upset Bra and I must know what!'

"Bra please tell me, we've been best friends all our lives and we should be able to tell each other everything" He placed a hand on her back and gently rubbed.

"Im just confused about things"

"Like what exactly?"

"Don't worry bout it Goten, im sure I'll figure things out in time" She turned round and smiled at him.

After two hours they both finally started to get tired,

"Hey Goten im gonna go get changed for bed ok?"

"K"

As Bra was gone Goten couldn't help but thing about what was wrong with Bra, 'maybe she likes a guy but is too shy to tell him? Hmm but I wonder who she could like?'

Bra had soon returned, "What'cha thinking about?"

"Oh nothing".

Bra lay on Goten's bed and accidentally dozed off, Goten saw her in her sleeping state and pulled the blanket over her. Goten pulled off his trousers leaving him in only his boxers and T-shirt, and then he got into bed next to Bra. They both sleped back to back that night.

Next morning.

As Chi-Chi was doing her daily chores she heard an unexpected knock on the front door, answering she saw Bulma.

"Oh hey Bulma, how have you been?" she greeted.

"Oh the usual" She smiled, "Where's Bra she was supposed to come with me to do the shopping?"

"Oh she's in Goten's room, I think there still both asleep though" Chi-Chi answered.

Chi-Chi and Bulma both walked up the stairs and headed to his bedroom. Chi-Chi slowly opened the door a tad just enough too peep in.

When Bulma looked in she couldn't believe what she saw, she quickly pulled the door shut and dragged Chi-Chi back down stairs.

"Did you just see that?!" Bulma tried to keep her voice low.

"See what?"

"They were sharing a bed!"

"They always do" Chi-Chi tried to explain but was soon cut off.

"Chi-Chi don't you understand? There both sixteen years of age, they're young adults and it's the time for them that their hormones are raging!"

"Bulma I doubt them two are sleeping together, you have to try and understand that they're best friends and I hardly think they would even have the slightest thought on the matter. Besides Goten already has a Girlfriend."

"Well if you say so Chi-Chi"

"Anyway Bulma, they're responsible for there own lives now because they're all grown up now"

XxXxX

A.N: Ya well that's it for chapter 2 now ya'll.

I hope ya'll like it and soon chapter 3 will be posted.

Sorry this is so short though, I will try and make them longer.

Anyway I would like again at least 5 reviews or I will blow it up, trust me ive done it before.

Mwahahahaha

Anyways

Cyaz

V-V-C


	3. Just a Friendly Spat?

Disclaimer: All I own is this story...nothing else ok!!!

A.N: Hiyaz big thanks to Fo, TorankusuGohan, Matt.J1, blink-182-r-gr8, AnimeAngel81 & Hejah!

Hope you like this chapter as much as the others.

Don't forget to R&R

V-V-C

XxXxX

Chapter 3 – Just a Friendly Spat?

Bra had been home at her house since six O'clock after returning from Goten's. The clock now read dead on ten,

'Man im bored!' Bra thought as she lay on her bed.

'Ill go get me a snack'

Bra made her way down the long corridor, past her bothers door then past her parents, she could hear them arguing and decided to eavesdrop. She gently placed her ear against the wooden surface...

"But Vegeta why can't you understand it?!"

"What's there to understand woman! So what they were sharing a bed!"

"Vegeta I don't care what you say! Bra is going to a different collage from Goten!"

"So now you're going to wreck their friendship woman just because you don't trust her!"

"Vegeta you don't understand me still..." She got cut off

"Woman if it's because you still want your kids to stay virgins until they get married you've got a fat chance!"

"Why"

"You think Trunks still hasn't had sex yet!"

"Erm...well I never thought about it"

"Look Bulma just leave Bra to deal with her own life, our kids are old enough and ugly enough"

"So I just think Bra is getting distracted, im not saying they cant be friends, I just want her to go to a different collage from him so she can reach her full potential

"Whatever woman, just get your ass in bed. Im gonna go get a snack"

Bra stood at the door gob smacked she made a dash back to her room before Vegeta come out and caught her. Bra tried to hold in her tears as she quickly grabbed a bag and threw a few things in it.

She rushed over to her window and flung it open then made her way off to Goten's.

She soon arrived and opened his window that was ajar a little due to the hot weather. She climbed in and made her way over to Goten's bed and shook him awake.

Goten shot up and saw Bra in front of his eyes with tears streaming down her face, "Whoa Bra what's up?" He pulled her into a hug.

"Goten we have to get away from here" She cried into his chest.

"Why?" Goten couldn't understand what was going on.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Goten we have to get away, my mother is trying to send me to a different collage from you" She pleaded.

"Bra we can't run away!"

"Why not?"

"Didn't you know about this?"

Bra's face changed, "know what?"

"Our parents had this planned ever since we were little"

The blood drained from Bra's face, "And you knew this all along"

"Yea"

"But why didn't you tell me"

"Well I assumed you knew"

Bra stood up and began to back away shaking her head, "Goten I thought you were my best friend!"

"I am but I thought you knew Bra! You should know that I would have told you..." He was cut off.

"Goten it's not that! The fact you did nothing to stop them!" Goten got off his bed and walked over t Bra wrapping his arms around her.

"I hate you! Get away from me!" the palm of her hand made contact with his cheek then she tuned her back and flew off crying.

Goten stood there in his room, unable to believe Bra had slapped him, her words going through his mind. 'I hate you I hate you I hate you'

'No she didn't mean it' Goten told himself, 'Bra you didn't mean it!'

He took off after her as her Ki was still in reach of sensing.

"Bra!" He shouted

Goten placed two fingers on his forehead and used a move that his Goku had taught him. In a flash Goten was in front of Bra blocking her path.

"Goten get out of my way!"

"Bra listen to me"

"You have nothing that I wanna hear, so just get out of my face!"

"Bra I have something to tell you" Bra looked into his eyes and the word 'Please' was written all over them.

Silence was in the air around them and Goten took the chance to say what needed to be said, "Bra im in love with you"

Bra's eyes widened and she couldn't get any words out of her.

"Bra im sorry to leave it until now to tell you, but I cant help the way I feel about you"

Bra suddenly sputtered out, "You remember our promise"

"What promise?"

"When we were seven we made a promise to each other, you don't remember do you?!"

"Im sorry I don't"

Then Bra was gone, Goten forgot that Bra had learnt to use 'Instant Translocation' with him and Goku when they use to train together.

'Goten what have you done?'

Goten slowly made his way back to his house, on the way he flew into Goku.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you Goten, me and your mother heard your little spat with Bra"

Goten continued to fly with Goku by his side, "Oh, what did you here?"

"Well basically all of it, you know we were never planning on sending you to a different school to her. We both understand how you feel about each other"

Goten stopped in his tracks, "Dad you know nothing!"

"Sorry Goten I didn't mean to make you angry"

"Dad just go, leave me alone!"

"Ok son, just don't do anything stupid know" Then Goku flew off ahead.

'What promise did we make? Why did she go off like that? What have I done?'

XxXxX

A.N: Well that's chapter 3 hope you like it fans.

Would like 6 reviews, you know the consequences.

V-V-C


End file.
